


Smoke

by Forever_Destiel



Series: The Ember Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost everyone's a demon, Almost everyone's an angel, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel True Forms, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Attempted Sex, Benny is a demon for REASONS, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel is a Novak, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Demon Amara, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hex Bags, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, I like Twilight, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Kansas, King of Hell Cain, Knight(s) of Hell, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Souls, Twilight AU, Twilight References, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Danger once again surrounds Castiel as a string of mysterious killings terrorizes Kansas and a malicious Amara continues on in her quest for revenge over Lucifer. During all that, Castiel must choose between his love for demon Dean Winchester and his friendship with the angel Hannah, knowing that his decision can cause a spark of hatred, love, rivalry, and death, to burst into full flame. But, in the end, the smoke will disappear and everything will come to light.~Rain fell heavily and thunder rocked through the city, accenting each bolt of lightning with a bang. A woman walked out of an herb shop, waving to the clerk as she went. She hummed a small tune as she walked through the rain, blinking slowly and looking around when she heard a noise. She rose an eyebrow and continued. The moment she looked back a dark-haired woman was staring at her. “This isn’t my first time with demons, dear.” The other woman’s lips formed a half smirk, half smile.“I have a proposition for you, then.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice… Dean!” Dean teasingly pulled Castiel’s book away, kissing his throat. They sat in the now full meadow, flowers blooming and nearly enveloping them on the bright sunny day. Cas was reading from a book with a Robert Frost poem, saying the lines aloud. Cas had been trying to study, Dean having a habit of distracting him. “I have an English final tomorrow, I have to focus.”

 

“It can wait,” Dean purred, moving up to kiss his jaw. “I really don’t give a damn, either.” Cas laughed as Dean went on, finally reaching his lips. Cas closed his eyes and, in that moment, didn’t care either. Dean pulled away for a second, smiling. “Marry me.”

 

“No,” Cas said jokingly. Dean chuckled and shook his head, putting a hand to cup Cas’ cheek.

 

“Please?” This had become what seemed to be a game between them; Dean would ask, Cas would refuse. Cas would ask, Dean would refuse.

 

“Change me.” Dean thought it over for a second.

 

“Okay, fine. I will if you marry me. It’s a compromise.” Cas thought it over himself, nodding. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and fell back, the human grinning.

 

“Dean, don’t you know that marriage is just a piece of paper and another metal?”

 

“And I care because…?” Cas sighed at his demon, laying his head down on Dean’s chest.

 

“But being like you is forever. Marriage is a human tradition.”

 

“I was human once too, y’know.” Cas had to admit that was true, then coming up with an excuse.

 

“But I’m too young,” he pointed out, “no one really gets married at eighteen these days.” Dean laughed, throwing his head back and onto the earth.

 

“I’m seventeen, remember?” Cas started to laugh himself, punching Dean’s arm.

 

“Your  _ body _ is seventeen. You are not.” 

 

Dean chuckled, a small edge of mischief and seduction coming to his voice when he whispered, “But my body can do a lot of things a teen’s can’t.” Cas gasped from sheer surprise at the insinuation and pouted, crossing his arms. “Baby, don’t be like that, I was kidding.”

 

“It  _ sounded _ like you were kidding.” Cas mulled over other ways to get out of it. “Maybe people will think I have an STD.” Cas looked up at Dean, the latter wearing an expression that told him he was unconvinced. Cas groaned from his fruitless efforts, Dean sitting up again and pulling Cas with him into his lap.

 

“They won’t think that, it’s a stupid idea,” Dean said soothingly, kissing his collarbone, “they’ll just be jealous that you got me first.” Dean glanced up to see another one of Cas’ pouts and smiled. “And that I have you. Bet that April chick will have a hitman out once we announce the engagement.”

 

“I won’t let her.”

 

“Why do you care so much about what people will think, anyway?” Cas decided to deflect the question.

 

“Did you know forty to fifty percent of marriages end in divorce?” Cas asked him. “I researched it myself.”

 

“Yeah, well, the human and demon divorce rate is way lower than that.” Dean smiled obnoxiously on purpose, making Cas roll his eyes. Dean rose to look into Cas’ deep baby blues. “Marry me.” Cas chuckled.

 

“I can’t. I have to go home.” Dean laughed as Cas gathered his books. “It was nice studying with you,” he said mockingly.

 

“Shut up,” Dean responded, kissing him goodbye before Cas stood and started walking away, Dean wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

 

* * *

 

Cas went into the house to see Chuck sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He took a seat next to his father, Chuck commenting, “Four o’clock on the dot. Is he trying to win me over with punctuality?” Cas smiled.

 

“He has a name. And is being punctual a bad thing?” Chuck shrugged and put down the paper, it’s headline being,  _ Ten People Missing, More Dead, Possible Work Of A Serial Killer _ . Chuck sighed and nodded to himself.

 

“I’m gonna do something I never do. You’re grounded.” Cas tilted his head to the side. “You understand why, right?” The pieces finally clicked and Cas’ lips formed a small ‘o’ shape.

 

“I made you worried.”

 

“More than worried, I was about to have a heart attack. But there’s another reason.” Cas blinked a few times, wondering what the other reason would be. “You spend too much time with him. You should separate from him for a while. Not break up, but spend less time.” Cas shifted in his seat.

 

“Father, there isn’t much to do on the matter,” he said as respectfully as he could, “he’s a permanent part of my life now.” Chuck picked up his mug of coffee reading “World’s Greatest Dad”, having a drink.

 

“I gathered that.” He finished the beverage and placed the empty cup onto the table, then turned to Cas. “I can make a deal with you. You won’t be grounded anymore if you spend some of your time to see other friends too. What about Hannah?” Cas instantly felt bad, remembering how he had hurt the angel. Telling her he loved her but then saying he loved Dean more… Cas finally decided that he was horrible. “She’s going through a rough time, Metatron’s worried.” Chuck sighed again. “I remember when that was you. You needed a friend and Hannah was there for you.” Cas knew his father was right. He had to help her, to apologize for everything he had done. Later that night he called her phone and only got a voicemail. He closed his eyes and hung up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Hannah hadn’t talked to him in weeks. It was completely understandable, but Cas wanted an opportunity to fix it. Hannah wouldn’t let him and he understood that as well. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled note with neatly written words crossed out over and over. His eyes went straight to the bottom where Hannah had said, ‘ _ I miss you so much so that my heart aches. It doesn’t change anything. I’m sorry. _ ’

 

Cas folded it back up and put it safely into his pocket, wondering what it meant. What doesn’t change? Their friendship, their feelings toward one another, his rejection? He felt absolutely awful, deciding to go out to his car and drive there despite it being late. He tried to start it but the car wouldn’t go. He gasped from surprise when he found Dean to be sitting beside him. “You scared me.”

 

“You’re gonna see her?” Dean questioned, getting straight to the point. Cas knit his brow, perplexed and intrigued at the same time. They turned to face each other, Cas thinking.

 

“Sam,” he concluded after a moment, shaking his head. “Wait a second, did you make my car stop working?” He knew Dean was a mechanic, and a very good one at that; he could easily disable any car from working properly if he wanted to.

 

“Cas, look, I care about your safety.” Cas scoffed.

 

“Hannah won’t hurt me. She wouldn’t.”

 

“Not on purpose, but angels can lose control-”

 

“Dean, I… I have until graduation to see her. Then I’ll be like you and she’ll be lost to me.” Dean glanced to him and then to the dashboard, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas, annoyed and angry, left the car without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Days at school were a normal affair; Cas would get ready, sometimes Dean would pick him up, and they’d go to the large building and their classes. Later that day Cas walked into lunch, Dean by his side. They sat down together at Cas’ regular table, his friends greeting them both. Cas listened as Kevin started reciting his graduation speech.

 

“Fellow students, I can say for certain that we are the future. Whether you become a scientist, writer or mathematician…” He groaned, having forgotten the next line.

 

“Nothing can get in your way,” Ambriel reminded him.

 

“That’s a great start,” Charlie said with a nod.

 

“Well I think it’s perfect so far,” Cas added. “Don’t forget to mention how the bonds we have formed will stay with us.” Dean and Cas glanced toward one another, Dean wearing a small smile. “Forever.”

 

“You’re so sappy,” Dorothy mocked jokingly. Cas pouted.

 

“You couples have had your own fair share of being affectionate toward one another. It’s my turn.” For emphasis, Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, their hands linking under the table.

 

“I gotta admit, that’s kinda cute,” Ambriel whispered to Kevin, who nodded in agreement. Out of nowhere Sam and Jess sat down in the leftover chairs at their table - Cas stifling a small grin, knowing how they’d done it.

 

“I’m gonna throw a party,” Sam stated. “Everyone’s invited. It’s a celebration.”

 

“Yeah, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?” Jess commented, Dean rolling his eyes and chuckling.

 

“A party at your place?” Kevin asked. “I’ve never seen it.”

 

“Nobody’s ever seen it,” Charlie said, jabbing his arm.

 

“Sammy, is another party a good idea?” Dean gave an indication by raising his eyebrows, Sam sighing.

 

“It’ll be fun.”

 

“Not to be rude, but you said that last time,” Cas said as politely as he could. Sam seemed disheartened, leaning back in his chair before holding his head. Cas quickly knew what was happening and went to distract the others.

 

“What are you all going to wear?” They began to talk excitedly, Jess and Dean looking toward Sam, a concerned expression crossing the older brother’s normally cool and collected features. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand lightly, Dean nodding to assure him everything was alright. Still, Cas had an overwhelming suspicion that it was exactly the opposite.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s Impala rode up to the police station, Dean and Cas climbing out. They went to the front glass door, stopping when they saw Chuck talking two women. Cas let out a slow breath, asking, “What did you see? I know you know what Sam saw.”

 

“It was nothing, Cas.”

 

“You seemed worried about something.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Only worried that people would question why Sammy gets so many migraines.”

 

“I think people began questioning it long ago.” Dean redirected his attention to the door again. 

 

“Huh.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“They reported a friend missing since a year ago in Kansas City. Chuck’s doing what he can, but…” There was a moment of quiet between them, Cas thinking.

 

“You know something about this?” he concluded. Dean paused, choosing his words carefully.

 

“We’ve been tracking this for a while. Unexplained disappearances, a ton of killings.” Dean found Cas’ hand and took it in his own, unease showing his eyes. “If it gets too bad, the Trio’ll step in. If they go to Kansas City, they can come here. It’s dangerous for you.” Cas looked to him, beginning to get scared.

 

“They’ll see I’m still human.”

 

“I won’t let it get that far. If we have to go to Kansas City, then we will.” The door opened and the women stepped out, Chuck by the door.

 

“I’ll email these asap,” he told them. The women said their thanks and went to their car, Cas sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

 

“Are you ready for dinner?”

 

“Of course, Cas… It’s just the two of us, right?” Dean smiled and laughed a bit.

 

“I’m just dropping him off.” He pressed a quick kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “See you later.”

 

“Goodbye.” Dean went down to his Impala, about to open the driver’s side door when he turned around to face them. “Oh yeah, Cas, we wanted to remind you about the airplane tickets Mom and Dad got you.” Cas was blindsided by the mention, Dean giving him a short nod that meant ‘go along with it’.

 

“Airplane tickets?” Chuck asked, narrowing his eyes at Cas. Cas nodded.

 

“It’s a trip to see Mother.”

 

“It expires soon, you should probably use it this weekend.” Cas tilted his head to the side.

 

“I can’t just drop everything and go.” Dean sighed, Cas wondering what he wasn’t getting.

 

“You can see her before you  _ graduate _ .” The significance finally hit him, Cas at last coming to understand. It would be the last time he could see his mother before he was turned.

 

“It’s not a bad idea. You can go for a couple of days, get some distance.” Cas huffed out a breath at the statement.

 

“It sounds fun,” he said after a moment, “but Dean, could you use the other ticket?”

 

“Wait, there’s two?” Chuck glanced from one teenager to the other. “Great. That’s something that makes me happy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stood and faced the sun setting on the horizon, illuminating the lightly rocking waters. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt impossibly higher, wearing something suitable for the Florida weather. He had wanted to see his mother one final time. He wanted her to know how much he cared about her before he disappeared. “Aren’t you going to miss this, Castiel? The sun on your skin, how warm it is.” His mother sat in a chair beside him, Cas taking his place.

 

“Yes, I suppose I will.”

 

“Colleges in Florida are much more sunny,” Naomi pointed out. Cas continued to stare at the sunset while Naomi searched for any reaction. She sighed. “If you go to school in Sweden or Switzerland or even Alaska, I’ll never get to see you again.” Cas felt horrible at the words. He knew, deep down, his decision was hurting his mother. Still, he had made up his mind, and now outside forces needed to know it went as planned.

 

“The colleges have a fantastic animal biology program.”

 

“You mean Dean program?” Cas couldn’t help but smile slightly, looking back toward the house. Dean shrugged as he sat in a chair at the table, smiling himself as if to say, ‘whatever, babe’. “The way he looks at you it seems as if he’d be willing to do anything for you.”

 

“Is that bad?” Naomi thought.

 

“It’s intense. And with him, you’re different. You move together like a two-person pack. Magnets, even.” Cas’ hands fumbled with one another.

 

“Well, we’re…”

 

“In love, I know. I just want to make sure you’re making the best choices for yourself. You’re the one who’s going to have to live with them.” Naomi stood, stretching her legs. “Now, I say it’s enough of all this adult-conversation. I’m going to get something.” She went inside and not too long later appeared with a large blue-wrapped box. Naomi grinned as Cas took it, her son returning the smile.

 

“What is it?”

 

“See for yourself.” Cas opened it up, pulling off the top and seeing shirts. Memories flooded back to them of when he’d once gone on a ‘round-the-country road trip with her, and soon after Raphael.

 

“All of our travel shirts?”

 

“In a quilt.” Cas pulled it out of its cardboard confines and looked it over, lips parted. “They’ll keep you warm. Remember this one?” They began talking about the different shirts on it, Cas’ heart feeling heavy.

 

“This is amazing.”

 

“Well, I was thinking…” Naomi chuckled. “When you’re older and you’ve adopted - well, you don’t have to have kids, but I hope you do - we could travel around the world and add to this.” Cas spontaneously gave Naomi a hug, feeling the urge to cry. Naomi was surprised at first but soon hugged her son back. “Castiel, I just wanted you to have a piece of me while you’re studying abroad.” Cas closed his eyes, fighting tears.

 

“Mother, I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.”

 

* * *

 

After they had gotten back from their trip it was raining. Cas sat quietly in the passenger’s seat of Dean’s Impala, the demon looking over to him wearing a concerned expression. “Do you regret going?” Cas peeked over to him, seeming withdrawn.

 

“No, I don’t. It was fun to see her. The hard part was saying goodbye.”

 

“Cas, it doesn’t have to be goodbye.” Cas paused.

 

“Is that why you wanted me to go? Hoping it would change my mind?” Dean chuckled.

 

“I’m hopin’ for it every second of the day.” Dean looked out of his window and frowned, turning back to Cas. “If I told you to stay in the car, would you?” Not giving him time to answer, Dean got out of the car and shut the door, another similar sound following. Cas pulled the collar of his coat up, Dean shaking his head and laughing. “Course not.” Cas came to walk beside Dean toward the entrance, Cas understanding what Dean saw; Hannah was waiting for them.

 

“Hannah?”

 

“Chuck said you had left for a few days,” Hannah said dryly.

 

“Yes, to visit my mother. Is something wrong?” Dean put an arm around Cas’ waist and kept him away from the angel as the crowd of students hurrying into the building dissolved.

 

“She wants to check that you’re still human.” Hannah glared at him.

 

“I’m warning you, right now. If you or any of the other abominations comes onto our territory  _ again _ -”

 

“What?” Cas asked. Hannah set her jaw, angry.

 

“You didn’t tell him?”

 

“Tell me what?” Cas looked to both of them.

 

“You don’t have to worry, Cas.” Seeing Cas’ face, Dean groaned, defeated. “Benny and Balthy got into a small fight. It’s nothing bad.”

 

“Oh listen to you,” Hannah said with a smirk, arms crossed, “did you lie to get him out of town as well?” Dean let go of Cas and took a step closer to her.

 

“You should leave,” he growled.

 

“He should know. He’s the one the dark-haired woman is after.” Cas’ eyes grew wide.

 

“Amara?” Dean sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation from being caught. “Sam’s visions?”

 

“I was trying to protect you,” Dean stated simply. Cas crossed his arms.

 

“By lying to me. We are going to discuss this later. For you, Hannah,” Cas continued, tapping his foot and watching her, “why haven’t you answered my calls?”

 

“I had nothing to say.” She started to walk away, Cas becoming furious.

 

“I have something to say!” He stepped forward but Dean held his arm back.

 

“Babe, c’mon, let’s go.” Hannah looked at Cas from over her shoulder, drops of water falling from the ends of her hair. “Cas.” Castiel calmed himself, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You have to trust me.” Dean rubbed his forehead, completely annoyed.

  
“It’s  _ her _ I don’t trust.” Cas looked down at his feet before going to Hannah and her car, Hannah shooting Dean a smirk. “Lose the smile, bitch.” Hannah was about to spin toward him, Cas taking her hand. She swallowed and clenched her teeth but still got into the driver’s seat, Cas beside her. Dean was left to stare after them as they left.


End file.
